


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by AshVee



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bugs in the Brain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVee/pseuds/AshVee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Collin's brain had been burning long before the barn fire, long before the first time he's seen them. There were spiders in his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a dark Chase-centric ficlet. An old piece that I've re-worked just a touch, not much really, just grammar, etc and uploaded. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed slipping into Chase's mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Covenant, and all characters there within, are the property of their creators and owners. As such, they do not, in any way, belong to me.

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout._

So dangerous and none of them know. Not a single one. Bullet in the brain pan. Knife between the ribs. No need. No need. Gonna kill them. Kill them because I want to. Kill them with my will. I will? I will what? Kill them? Will them? No. Bad word. Bad word: "will". Dangerous word. Dangerous? Me? No, not yet. Gonna kill them…

_Down came the rain and—_

Shhh! Gotta be quiet. So quiet. Just look. Watch. Listen. Wait. See them? I see them. All of them. One big, happy family. I see them standing down, down, down. Way down there in their pretty, pretty clothes. At least they won't go to waste. They can wear them to their graves.

_The itsy bitsy—_

Spiders crawl and creep and sit where I tell them to sit. Bit her. Bit her deep. Killing her. Such pretty tan skin, dark and rich, like coffee with cream. So little and yet they're killing her. And I let them. I made them. I'm killing her.

_Out came the sun and—_

Burns. It burns like hell. The fire licks and bites and eats, and it's me it's eating. Inside, outside. It doesn't matter where the fire's coming from anymore. My brain's been burning a lot longer than this barn. I'm dying. I can feel it. The power flaring out to try and protect my skin, but I'm too far in. Too far in to turn around now. Have to finish what you start. Finish what you start, boy. How many times do I have to tell you?

_And the itsy bitsy spider—_

Is that it? Am I dead? I imagined it would hurt more. A dull ache or a shooting pain. Something, anything. Shouldn't it let me know I'm dead? No, pain would let me know I'm alive. I'm dead. He killed me. The little useless waste of power killed me. Just like my spider will kill that girl. Bite and gnaw and crunch flesh in tiny fangs. She'll scream. Glorious screams. Sharp, loud. Calling. Calling to me.

_Climbed up the spout again._

Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback of any kind is always welcome.


End file.
